Jeu de mains
by GredW
Summary: OS Slash SiriusRemus. Prenez les ingrédients, un Remus voyeur et un Sirius jaloux, mélangez le tout dans un grand lit et ça vous donne ...


Titre (encore provisoire mais qui tend à être définitif...): Jeu de mains...  
Pairing: Remus Lupin/Sirius Black (je reviens à mes premiers amours dans le HP)  
Rating: PG-13. Attention il y a une scène homosexuelle assez explicite. Homophobes, allez vomir ailleurs...  
Note de l'auteur: Au départ, cela devait être le deuxième chapitre d'une fic en trois chapitres. Finalement, je me suis rendue compte que ce chapitre se finit à lui-même.  
Je suis contente d'avoir réécrit du SiryMoony même si ce OS n'a rien à voir avec "Empty Happy Song". J'espère que ça vous plaira.  
Poutoux

* * *

**Jeu de mains...**

« Tu nous as vus ? »

Remus rougit, ce qui répondait à la question. Sirius se rendait compte qu'il aurait dû être gêné mais étant un Black, mieux étant Sirius Black , il ne ressentait aucun embarras. La curiosité de connaître la réaction de son meilleur ami à son voyeurisme fortuit le disputait à un autre sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. A la vue du rougissement diffus sur les joues du lycanthrope, il avait dû en voir plus et plus longtemps qu'il n'oserait l'admettre… bien qu'il était du style à être choqué avec peu…

Moony fuyait ostensiblement son regard. Il n'avait pas envie d'en discuter. Pourtant l'autre garçon aurait aimé tout savoir et surtout découvrir la réaction du si parfait Préfet : avait-il pensé à ce qu'il avait vu avec gêne et forte rougeur ? Avait-il eu des pensées coquines ? des rêves érotiques ? S'était-il touché, masturbé en revoyant la scène derrière ses paupières closes ? L'avait-il fait en pensant au corps tout en courbe de Mélody… ou à ses courbes à lui ?

Sirius se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de dire, de crier, d'hurler cette dernière question. Il avait envie de secouer son meilleur ami pour savoir… D'autres pensées s'infiltrèrent en lui, le poussant à bouger, à agir. Il était prêt à sauter sur son camarade quand il vit celui-ci sortir précipitamment du dortoir avec une excuse bidon. Il fixa longuement la porte, perdu dans ses pensées. Finalement, il se remua et attrapa rapidement son balai, sans plus réfléchir. Il ne saurait expliquer comment il avait rejoint le terrain de Quidditch. Cependant, il y était et il se dépensait, laissant ses idées farfelues au sol, là où elles ne menaçaient plus sa raison.

Il revint deux heures plus tard. L'obscurité et Rusard avaient eu raison de son obstination. Il avait raté le dîner mais il n'aurait rien pu avaler de toute manière. Peu de personne se trouvait dans la salle commune quand il y entra. Il se dirigea très vite vers son dortoir, sans se soucier des gens présents. Il posa son balai près de son lit, prit une serviette et se dirigea vers la douche. Vingt minutes plus tard, plus affable et désirant oublier ses préoccupations, il descendit lentement les escaliers. À quelques marches du sol, il se figea.

À l'endroit même où ils se trouvaient hier, Mélody et lui, étaient assis par terre, lui tournant le dos, la jeune fille et son meilleur ami. SON meilleur ami. Il déglutit lentement, observant ce qui se passait.

Moony ne semblait pas à l'aise. Son dos était raide, il était légèrement penché sur le côté comme pour échapper au corps de la jeune fille. Padfoot n'était même pas étonné qu'après avoir été avec lui la nuit d'avant, elle tente sa chance avec un nouveau garçon. Il n'en avait rien à faire, d'ailleurs. Ils ne s'étaient rien promis, s'étant servi l'un de l'autre en pleine connaissance de cause. Mais il devait avouer que ce spectacle le dérangeait. Il savait ce qui allait se passer. Mélody tiendrait la jambe à Remus, son si innocent Remus, jusqu'à ce que la salle se vide puis elle lui sauterait dessus. Et, comme avec lui, elle se montrerait douée et imaginative…

Il pensa à elle en train de caresser Moony, découvrant son corps et ses cicatrices, s'étonnant d'en voir autant mais ne posant aucune question, elle se foutait bien de savoir ce qui se s'était passé. Il se dit d'ailleurs qu'elle serait fille à être excitée en apprenant que c'était un loup-garou.

Il imagina alors les réactions de Remus. Le souffle erratique, ses petits gémissements alors qu'elle mordillerait la peau de son ventre, sa bouche qui s'ouvrirait dans un cri de plaisir muet. Il vit sa peau découverte, ses épaules nues dans lesquelles on avait envie de mordre, sa gorge, la base de sa nuque, son dos large et puis plus bas… La vision d'un Remus complètement nu, soumis à des caresses intimes le laissa pantelant. Il s'assit sur les marches et posa une main sur son front. Les doigts qui déshabillaient son ami, qui glissaient sur lui n'étaient pas ceux de la jeune fille. Ils ne seraient jamais les siens, elle n'avait aucun droit sur Remus. Il voulait être le seul à découvrir, à caresser, à faire gémir le lycanthrope, le seul à en avoir le pouvoir.

Il se redressa brusquement et se dirigea vers les adolescents. Mélody se penchait dangereusement vers un Moony loin d'être consentant quand une ombre se posa sur eux. Se dressant derrière eux, Black semblait furieux.

« Siry ? » murmura, inquiet, le loup-garou.

Ce dernier fut soulevé du sol par l'Animagus et dut le suivre, sans autre forme de procès. Mélody et les autres Gryffondors assistèrent à la scène qui ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes puis retournèrent à leurs occupations dès que les garçons eurent disparu de leur champs de vision. Seule Mélody était furieuse.

La porte du dortoir fut violemment fermée et verrouillée. Le sang battait aux tempes du jeune Lupin. Il avait peur. Jamais Sirius ne s'était comporté de la sorte. Il se détourna de son ami, qui l'avait lâché, pour lui cacher sa tristesse. S'il réagissait ainsi, c'est qu'il devait tenir à elle. Il soupira bruyamment, ce qui lui valut un regard meurtrier posé sur son dos.

Aucun des deux n'ouvrit la bouche. Remus tournait toujours le dos à son meilleur ami qui allait et venait rageusement dans la pièce. Il était très en colère et fou de désir. Il ne savait pas quel sentiment privilégier en premier.

Moony prit le parti de s'asseoir sur son lit. Regardant ses mains tremblantes, il chuchota :

« Je suis désolé, Paddy. Je ne voulais pas lui parler. C'est elle qui est venue me voir. Je te jure qu'elle ne m'intéresse pas. Je ne sortirai jamais avec une fille qui te plaît. »

Sa voix dérapa légèrement sur le dernier mot et il ferma vite les yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir le visage de son meilleur ami.

Bizarrement, la tirade de Remus apaisa Sirius. Il s'arrêta et se demanda ce qu'il faisait. La crainte et la tristesse de la voix de Moony l'atteignirent.

Lentement, il marcha vers son ami et, doucement, comme s'il craignait de l'effrayer, il s'assit devant lui et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Il sentit le mouvement de recul du Préfet, cependant après un moment d'hésitation, ce dernier commença à caresser la chevelure noire.

À nouveau, ils restèrent silencieux, se laissant bercer par ce calme mais dont aucun n'était dupe. Remus savait que c'était la manière de Sirius de se faire pardonner, une façon un peu canine de montrer qu'il avait eu tort d'être si agressif. Mais il savait aussi que la tempête n'était pas terminée…

Finalement, Padfoot releva la tête puis se redressa et, sans prévenir, s'assit sur les genoux de son meilleur ami. Profitant de sa surprise, il le fit basculer sur le matelas, le dominant. Enserrant ses deux mains, il les plaça au-dessus de la tête châtain et les garda dans cette position avec une bonne poigne. De sa main libre, il redessina le visage du lycanthrope qui le fixait, les yeux écarquillés. Sirius toucha le nez du Préfet avec le sien, le frottant. Ensuite, il le déplaça le long de sa joue, s'arrêtant dans son cou pour le renifler longuement. Il savait qu'il pouvait se permettre cela maintenant, car la lune avait été pleine cinq jours auparavant et le loup somnolait encore. Il espérait également pouvoir subir ses assauts plus tard… si Remus l'acceptait. Il darda sa langue et vint lécher l'épiderme frémissant. De petits baisers vinrent se poser sur le visage de son ami. Chaque parcelle de peau était ainsi touchée. Il passa une langue avide sur les lèvres fines, les lui faisant ouvrir. Très vite, il posa les siennes dessus et infiltra sa langue dans la cavité. Il l'embrassa sauvagement, brisant toute vaine résistance. Il était sien, qu'il le veuille ou non. Il ne le laisserait pas partir.

Le baiser fut suivi d'un deuxième, puis d'un troisième… Remus s'arrêta de compter. De longues minutes passèrent, Sirius et lui continuaient à s'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Il n'essayait pas de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il en profitait juste. Il se rendit compte que plus rien n'entravait ses mains, les doigts de Padfoot étant trop occupés à caresser son torse qui avait été mis à nu. Sa chemise était ouverte, sa cravate défaite pendait à son cou. Il respirait pourtant difficilement. Un gémissement rauque s'éleva de sa gorge quand son meilleur ami posa sa main sur la bosse qui se cachait dans son pantalon. De sa paume, il jouait avec, l'attisant sans chercher à le combler réellement. Il geignit, quémandant un attouchement direct. Le rire chaud de Sirius retentit à son oreille.

« Que veux-tu mon Moony ? Veux-tu que je détache ton pantalon ? Que je glisse ma main et que je… »

Il lécha le lobe à sa portée.

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux ?

- Si-Siryyyyy…, s'exclama le garçon.

- Oui ? demanda l'autre, joueur.

- Sir', touche-moi… s'il-te-plaît. »

À peine avait-il murmuré ces mots que Sirius dézippa le pantalon de l'uniforme et faufila ses doigts sous les différents tissus pour les enrouler autour du membre palpitant de Remus.

Des gémissements sortaient, désordonnés, de la bouche du loup-garou, s'envolant dans les airs au rythme des mouvements qu'imposait Padfoot sur son sexe. Ce dernier, exposé, était l'objet de convoitise de la main mais aussi des yeux de l'Animagus. Il ne savait d'ailleurs plus quoi regarder : les expressions sensuelles sur le visage de son camarade ou son pénis.

« Sirius !!! » geignait le lycanthrope, complètement perdu dans son plaisir.

Le jeune Black le contemplait. Il le trouvait si beau emporté par son désir. Il détailla son anatomie, espérant qu'il aurait l'occasion de le revoir dans cet état de débauche et d'abandon. Le voir pour la première fois sans contrôle le bouleversait. Il était heureux d'être le seul à y assister. Il ferait tout pour en être à jamais l'unique témoin.

Il le sentit proche de la jouissance. Il accéléra le mouvement de sa main autour de son sexe. Les doigts du loup-garou vinrent s'agripper à son épaule, comme si Remus essayait de se raccrocher à lui pour ne pas sombrer.

« Oui… Jouis pour moi… Remus ! »

L'orgasme de Lupin déferla. Sirius observa chaque geste, chaque respiration du châtain, s'imprégnant de tout. Il se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa goulûment. Les doigts de Moony se perdirent dans sa chevelure, l'obligeant à faire durer le baiser. Puis ils quittèrent sa tête et vinrent s'abattre mollement sur les couvertures. Se détachant, Siry put contempler son ami. Ce dernier sourit doucement. Il semblait extrêmement heureux mais ses yeux papillonaient. Le brun le regarda s'endormir. Quand sa respiration se fit plus calme et régulière, il s'autorisa à caresser sa joue du revers de la main.

Il les nettoya et débarassa son camarade de son pantalon et de sa chemise avant de le glisser sous les draps. Il déverrouilla la porte du dortoir avant de se dévêtir aussi et de rejoindre son meilleur ami dans le lit.

Il resta un long moment à contempler Remus dormir. Lui aussi était très heureux.


End file.
